


Promptember 2019: Season

by cowboyguy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autistic Sam Winchester, Gen, Nonverbal Character, Promptember, Teenchesters, Weechesters, semi-verbal character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 01:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboyguy/pseuds/cowboyguy
Summary: Every season has its differences.





	Promptember 2019: Season

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Promptember 2019 challenge.

\---Winter---

Winter is staying inside.

Because the snow is too cold and the air bites too fiercely.

Winter is cheap hot chocolate and a familiar, favorite blanket, and a set of worn out old travel games.

Check-mate. King-me. I-de-clare-war.

Winter is together.

\---Spring---

Spring is waking up early.

Spring is sunshine and sunrises and the smell of plants growing up and blooming.

Spring is history lessons and hunting lessons, Latin and literature. Learning new things and practicing the basics.

Hello-how-are-you. My-name-is-Sam. Please-don’t-do-that.

Spring is learning.

\---Summer---

Summer is freedom.

It is feet in the pool and hands in the air and screaming with delight because it’s okay.

Summer is sneaking into empty theaters, headphones and the best snacks and nobody there but them.

Luke-I-am-your-father. Houston-we-have-a-problem. ET-phone-home.

Summer is neverending.

\---Fall---

Fall is back to work.

It is scratchy sweaters and crunching leaves and the moldy smell of life decaying.

Fall is rituals and incantations and knowing things and still being left behind.

Exorcisamus-te. Werewolves-die-by-silver. Stay-inside-the-salt-circle.

Fall is being alone.


End file.
